


Jealousy

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus and his jealousy... Freed swore that those four words would be the end of him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Fraxus drabble. This is just something I wrote down a while ago, and just now decided to post it. And I'm going to dedicate it to Scribe, since she's the main reason I wrote it...

Laxus gave Gajeel a dirty look as he caught the iron-Dragon-slayer trying to eye up HIS rune mage! Normally, he would’ve punched the idiot in the face, but since he had been doing that to people A LOT lately, his grandfather had strictly forbidden him from the use of violence on his fellow guild-mates. It had been a necessary precaution, due to the absolute jealousy that all Dragon Slayers had. 

Any time anyone LOOKED at Freed, Laxus would jump to his feet, and annihilate them. This resulted in: Nab having a broken arm (he’d chosen the WRONG time to look away from the request board!), Max having a broken broom (he’d come TOO close for comfort), and Natsu having a swollen nose, (Laxus knew all that ‘fight me’ nonsense was just a ruse)  
This had put half the guild on edge, and the other half in the infirmary, but Laxus didn’t care.

Giving Gajeel one last look of loathing, the blond put a protective arm around Freed, and pulled him roughly against his chest.

“Ow!” yelled Freed, more out of instinct than actual pain, “Laxus!”

“He was looking at you!” Laxus growled, scanning the perimeter for any more unwanted attention.

This made Freed huff, and cross his arms. “I’m not an object, you know,” he said, “I don’t get why you’re always so possessive. I’m not going anywhere.”

Laxus studied his face for a moment, just looking at the adorable pout that adorned the others features. Although he’d never admit it to anyone, Laxus had ALWAYS found the rune mage to be cute. When he was writing runes, when he was cooking dinner, heck, even when he was reading, Laxus couldn’t help but break a small smile at how perfectly innocent his rune mage looked.

He’d never been able to express it, or even think it to himself until they’d started dating. 

And… since he knew how sweet and pure the other was… was it wrong that he wanted to preserve that, and keep others from stealing all that away?

Laxus gave in and pressed a kiss to the top of the other’s head. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, voice displaying a softness unknown to everyone but Freed Justine.

Freed felt his heart melt, as it always did when the blond spoke to him like that, and he turned and leaned into the taller man. He could never stay mad at the other. And, to be honest, Freed kind of LIKED when the other got all possessive like that. It wasn’t that he enjoyed being treated like a BELONGING, rather than a PERSON, it was just that he knew that that was how the blond showed affection. Plus, he’d always found an angry Laxus to be absolutely stunning…

Freed soon found a pair of strong arms wrapping around him, and a deep voice rumbling in his ear, “I love you.”

It was COMPLETELY out of character for the Dragon Slayer, yes… But, even though the other had said it countless times, it still made him weak in the knees.

“I love you too, Laxus.” And he truly did. With all his heart. He loved the other’s sharp side, and his soft side. He loved his kindness, and his temper. He loved his strengths, and his weaknesses. And, albeit grudgingly, he loved his jealousy.

Freed was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone brush past him roughly, pushing him forward half a step. He didn’t mind it, as it was obviously NOT an ill-tempered act. But LAXUS pulled back from the rune mage in a flash.

“I’LL KILL YOU WAKABA!”

Freed flinched back at the sheer volume of the others voice, before watching in embarrassment, and pity as the poor smoke wizard ran for dear life from a very irate lightning mage.

Ok. Maybe Freed WASN’T such a big fan of the Laxus’s jealousy…


End file.
